


嗨喽二十题

by Samarium_AL



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), シュガーレス | SUGARLESS, ワイルド・ヒーローズ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 是一些题，出题范围是嗨喽两季剧、四部电影和极恶王剧集，附加题涉及了《狂野英雄》和《无糖》。仅供娱乐~第一章是题目，第二章有答案和解析。





	1. 题目

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友们做过，据他们说挺难。  
> 不许打我x
> 
> 有什么意见或建议尽管提www

**一、单项选择题**

  1. **系列中交代的，伊集院家有几个人？**
    1. 1
    2. 2
    3. 3
    4. 4
  2. **鬼邪高有没有食堂？**
    1. 有
    2. 没有
  3. **以下哪个角色算数最不好？**
    1. Cobra
    2. 九十九
    3. 大和
    4. 直美
  4. **Cobra** **觉得自己会被星探挖掘，因此练习签名是在什么时期？**
    1. 加入无限以前
    2. 无限时期
    3. 山王联合会成立后，SWORD联盟成立前
    4. SWORD联盟成立以后
  5. **风太是哪个组织的成员？**
    1. 山王联合会
    2. 鬼邪高全日制
    3. 达磨一家
    4. 九龙组


  1. **辻的扮演者是？**
    1. 铃木昂秀
    2. 龙
    3. 岩谷翔吾
    4. 山本彰吾
  2. **阿铁在哪一部作品剪掉了脏辫？**
    1. HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE
    2. HiGH&LOW THE RED RAIN
    3. HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE2/END OF SKY
    4. HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3/FINAL MISSION
  3. **以下哪位女性是山王联合会大和的妈妈？**
    1. 寿子
    2. 纯子
    3. 明日香
    4. 小竹



**二、多项选择题**

  1. **天空尽头中，去无名街为White Rascals求助的有？**
    1. AIZAWA
    2. ENARI
    3. SHIMURA
    4. BITO
  2. **截至天空尽头，以下哪些组织从九龙组消失？**
    1. 日向会
    2. 黑崎会
    3. 善信会
    4. 上园会


  1. **以下哪些角色是九龙组成员？**
    1. 植野
    2. 藤森
    3. 波多野
    4. 筱原
  2. **以下哪些角色是或曾是家村会成员？**
    1. 阿登
    2. 二阶堂
    3. 麒麟儿
    4. 九鬼源治
  3. **以下哪些角色同时属于或先后属于过不同组织？**
    1. 刘龙人
    2. 阿登
    3. 雨宫尊龙
    4. 大和
  4. **以下哪些组织曾属于或仍属于九龙组？**
    1. 藤森会
    2. 源会
    3. 成濑会
    4. 刘会



**三、填空题**

  1. **White Rascals** **的俱乐部名字是【 】**
  2. **阿铁的女朋友全名是【 】**
  3. **阿登的全名是【 】**
  4. **包括在世和离世，系列中用“雨宫”这个姓氏并且出镜的角色有【 】位**
  5. **因为千晴与【 】有关，因此眼镜蛇与大和有了争执。**
  6. **阿坛、阿铁和千晴的组合叫【 】**



**奇奇怪怪的附加题：**

  1. **请指出热血街区系列中与以下《狂野英雄》角色演员相同的角色：**
    * 濑川希一
    * 三木洸介
    * 佐伯春太郎
    * 林田典明
    * 德井哲平
    * 神部刚
    * 里岛透
    * 濑川努
  2. **请指出热血街区系列中与以下《无糖》角色演员相同的角色：**
    * 椎叶岳
    * 丸母タイジ
    * 向井司朗
    * 卜部治
    * 兼光一哉




	2. 答案与解析

**一、单项选择题**

  1. **系列中交代的，伊集院家有几个人？C** （伊集院壳人、伊集院甲、伊集院仁花） 
    1. 1
    2. 2
    3. 3
    4. 4
  2. **鬼邪高有没有食堂？A** （极恶王电视剧里，定时制拿饭票下赌注来着） 
    1. 有
    2. 没有
  3. **以下哪个角色算数最不好？B**
    1. Cobra（会算三位数乘两位数）
    2. 九十九（乘法口诀背得乱七八糟，二加二都算了半天）
    3. 大和（嘲笑九十九并提出二加二问题的人）
    4. 直美（餐厅老板娘）
  4. **Cobra** **觉得自己会被星探挖掘，因此练习签名是在什么时期？B**
    1. 加入无限以前
    2. 无限时期
    3. 山王联合会成立后，SWORD联盟成立前
    4. SWORD联盟成立以后
  5. **风太是哪个组织的成员？C** （是看门人，白色法披） 
    1. 山王联合会
    2. 鬼邪高全日制
    3. 达磨一家
    4. 九龙组


  1. **辻的扮演者是？A**
    1. 铃木昂秀
    2. 龙（全日制芝MAN）
    3. 岩谷翔吾（山王联合会KEN）
    4. 山本彰吾（山王联合会HIKARU）
  2. **阿铁在哪一部作品剪掉了脏辫？C**
    1. HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE
    2. HiGH&LOW THE RED RAIN
    3. HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE2/END OF SKY
    4. HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3/FINAL MISSION
  3. **以下哪位女性是山王联合会大和的妈妈？A**
    1. 寿子（苺美瑠狂元番长）
    2. 纯子（苺美瑠狂现任番长）
    3. 明日香（苺美瑠狂现任成员）
    4. 小竹（酒吧老板，寿子的朋友）



**二、多项选择题**

  1. **天空尽头中，去无名街为White Rascals求助的有？CD**
    1. AIZAWA
    2. ENARI
    3. SHIMURA
    4. BITO
  2. **截至天空尽头，以下哪些组织从九龙组消失？AD**
    1. 日向会（主线之前被MUGEN端了，四男日向纪久成立了达磨一家）
    2. 黑崎会
    3. 善信会
    4. 上园会（红雨被雨宫雅贵和雨宫广斗端了，上园龙臣被刘龙人杀死）


  1. **以下哪些角色是九龙组成员？AB**
    1. 植野（植野龙平，植野会会长）
    2. 藤森（藤森龙生，藤森会会长）
    3. 波多野（波多野荣一，警察官员，和九龙集团有勾结）
    4. 筱原（为了通过赌场法案以填饱私囊，在秘密推进赌场项目的政治家）
  2. **以下哪些角色是或曾是家村会成员？ABC**
    1. 阿登
    2. 二阶堂
    3. 麒麟儿
    4. 九鬼源治（黑崎会若头）
  3. **以下哪些角色同时属于或先后属于过不同组织？ABCD**
    1. 刘龙人（Mighty Worries、九龙组）
    2. 阿登（九龙组家村会、山王联合会）
    3. 雨宫尊龙（雨宫兄弟、九龙组上园会）
    4. 大和（无限、山王联合会）
  4. **以下哪些组织曾属于或仍属于九龙组？ABD**
    1. 藤森会（会长藤森龙生）
    2. 源会（会长源龙海）
    3. 成濑会（律师成濑幸雄是调查上园会的，女儿爱华红雨里找到了雨宫兄弟）
    4. 刘会（会长刘龙人）



**三、填空题**

  1. **White Rascals** **的俱乐部名字是【Club Heaven】**
  2. **阿铁的女朋友全名是【伊集院仁花】**
  3. **阿登的全名是【原田登】** (第一季递给眼镜蛇的名片上这么写的)
  4. **包括在世和离世，系列中用“雨宫”这个姓氏并且出镜的角色有【5】位** （父壮介、母祥子、长男尊龙、次男雅贵、三男广斗）


  1. **因为千晴与【鬼邪高】有关，因此眼镜蛇与大和有了争执。**
  2. **阿坛、阿铁和千晴的组合叫【DTC】**



**奇奇怪怪的附加题：**

  1. **请指出热血街区系列中与以下《狂野英雄》角色演员相同的角色：**
    * 濑川希一 雨宫雅贵（EXILE TAKAHIRO | 旺财）
    * 三木洸介 九十九（青柳翔）
    * 佐伯春太郎 Cobra（岩田刚典）
    * 林田典明 Rocky（黑木启司 | 管饭）
    * 德井哲平 Pearl（野替愁平 | SWAY）
    * 神部刚 伊集院甲（八木将康）（他哥八木将吉是二团的）
    * 里岛透 千晴（佐藤大树）
    * 濑川努 筱原（长谷川初范）（努是希一的继父）
  2. **请指出热血街区系列中与以下《无糖》角色演员相同的角色：**
    * 椎叶岳 BERNIE（白滨亚岚）
    * 丸母タイジ 大和 | ヤマト（铃木伸之）
    * 向井司朗 TAKESHI | タケシ（佐野玲於）
    * 卜部治 阿登（町田启太）
    * 兼光一哉 KOO（远藤雄弥）（兼光一哉是神乐工业高校老大）




End file.
